


The Skillet Takes

by LightningNymph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Adrien, Blind Character, Cooking, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind Adrien learns from Sabine that he's not as helpless as his father tried to convince him he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skillet Takes

**Author's Note:**

> "The Skillet Takes" = "the skill it takes". *shot* For want of a better title, I suppose.
> 
> Blind!Adrien AU originally thought up by qookyquiche, laundromatic and girlwithribbon on Tumblr. This feels way too short, but shhh.
> 
> (And yes, I’m perfectly aware that blind people can cook just as well as sighted people, but I sincerely doubt Gabriel would let his son anywhere near a kitchen because he'd have staff to cook for him anyway.)

“Ah, Adrien, come in, come in!”

One of the reasons Adrien liked Sabine so much was that she just radiated warmth and happiness all the time. It was easy for him to just go along with it, and never felt pitying. “Good afternoon, Mrs Cheng,” he said, stepping inside, the interior of Marinette’s home as familiar as his own by now. “Is Marinette in?”

“Ah, you just missed her,” she answered. “Alya forgot her phone, so Marinette went to bring it to her. She should be back soon. Would you like to have something to drink?”

“Just water, please. Would you mind if I sat down?”

“No, no, not at all,” Sabine said. “I’ll get that right over to you.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said, walking to the sitting room and settling down there, collapsing his retractable cane and putting it away.

It took Sabine only a moment to get back to him, putting down a coaster and setting the glass down on top of it. “Here you are.”

“Thank you, Mrs Cheng,” Adrien said, wrapping his hands around the glass and dipping the tip of a finger in to check how full it was. He was about to take a sip when something struck him. “Um... is something burning?”

“Huh? -- Ah!”

He heard the sound of rushing footsteps, a door opening somewhere and metal-on-metal grating.

“ _Just_ in time,” Sabine said, letting out a sigh in relief. “Thank you.”

“Were you cooking?”

“I was,” Sabine agreed. “Tom’s family is coming over to visit tonight, so I was making something special. But Marinette was supposed to help me, so...”

“Oh,” Adrien said, face falling. “Should I leave then? I just wanted to go over an assignment with Marinette, but I suppose I could ask Nathalie --”

“Oh, no no no,” Sabine said quickly -- perhaps a bit _too_ quickly. “Please don’t. I’d hate for you to miss out on your studies because of _me_. I’m sure we can work something out.”

Adrien fidgeted a bit, turning her way then. “Could I help with something? I mean, I’m not good at much, but --”

“Oh! That’s so sweet of you,” Sabine said, relief evident in her voice. “Can you cook?”

Adrien paused. “Mrs Cheng... I’m _blind_.”

“Oh, _honey_.” That... was that pity in her voice? It was, probably. That was the first time he’d heard it. “Being blind doesn’t mean you can’t cook. It just means you need to do it differently.”

“...really?”

“ _Really_ ,” Sabine said decisively. “Didn’t Marinette ever tell you? When I studied pastry baking, one of my fellow students was almost entirely blind.”

“Wow...” Adrien breathed. “Could you... could you show me, then?” he asked bashfully.

He didn’t need to see her to know she was smiling. “I’d love to.”


End file.
